Sly Cooper Vengeance Against Thieves (Rewrite)
by awesomeavenger
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story that I am going to rewrite. In this story, Sly Cooper along with his entire gang and his love life Carmelita are dragged in to a deadly gauntlet of vengeace by a cartel family and vengeful asssassin. Takes place after Sly 3 and there are SlyxCarmelita scenes in this story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, awesomeavenger here with a new story. This is a rewrite of my story Sly Cooper Vengeance Against Thieves. This story won't be split into separate books like the original. Also in my original, most of the chapters were jumbled together so in this one, I managed to fix it. Anyway, here is the first chapter of my story and all Sly Cooper characters are owned by Sony and Sanzaru. I own nothing. Also another announcement is I will also be rewriting Star Fox Restoration of the Heart. And furthermore, I will be adding another Star Fox story. Anyway, enjoy the story.**_

Chapter 1

Painful Separation

Mid- Atlantic Ocean…..10:21am

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, a private plane was flying high above the water. Onboard, two figures sat apart from each other. On the left was a Siamese cat dressed in a red dress and high heel shoes. On the opposite side was a purple tigress in black cargo pants and crop top. The Siamese cat was Maria Delgado and the purple tigress was Natalie. Maria was the head of the Delgado crime family born in Columbia and based in Miami. Natalie was a former British special forces now discharged due to collateral damage but her expression was an upset look.

"Tell me Ms. Natalie, are you comfortable?" Maria asks breaking the silence.

"Oh I'm comfortable if you count being kidnapped comfortable?" Natalie sarcastically replies.

"Yes and I'm very sorry about that. But, why don't we get to the matter at hand."

"I couldn't agree more. Let's start with who the hell you are and why I'm here!" Natalie demands.

"Oh yes of course, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maria Delgado, perhaps you've already heard of me, Natalie."

"As a matter of fact I have. You're family is the most powerful crime syndicate to specialize in shipping drugs, smuggling weapons and even people into other countries. Is that right?" Natalie questions.

"Of course. You guessed right, Ms. Natalie." Maria says impressed. "Do you also know why you're here?"

"Uh no. That's the part you never told me about."

"Of course. The reason why I brought you here is because I would like you to work with me."

"Really? You want me to work with you?" Natalie asks taken aback. "And why would I do that?"

"Because it has come to my attention that you're searching for the person who killed you're twin sister. Well, for your benefit, I have a contact within Interpol who gave me this information along with this." Maria says passing a brown envelope to Natalie.

Natalie opens the envelope and pulls out a picture. The picture revealed a grey raccoon wearing a blue shirt, hat, gloves and boots and holding a cane with a golden C shaped tip. Next to the raccoon was a turtle in a wheelchair and finally a pink hippo wearing a red mask, red gloves, and light blue shirt.

"Who are these three clowns exactly?" Natalie asks.

"That is Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray. They are the infamous cooper gang." Maria explains. "You see, Cooper is a thief descended from a long line of thieves in his family. In fact, they live by a code of honor to steal from other thieves because it's no fun stealing from ordinary people."

"And where do the turtle and hippo come in?"

"Well as it turns out, the three met and grew up at an orphanage after Cooper's parents were murdered by a robot owl. Anyway, to make this short, these three were somewhat involved in your sisters death. Now are you in or out?"

"Alright, you've got a deal, Delgado." Natalie says in agreement. "But, under the condition that any and all resources are under my control and my control only."

"Excellent. You have complete control over everything."

"Good. Because one way or another, Cooper is going to pay for Neyla's death."

Paris, France…...11:23pm

Meanwhile, late on night in Paris, the city of lights, all was silent as it citizens were asleep. On a rooftop not far from the museum, a shadow with a C shaped cane walked toward the edge of the building and looked toward the museum through a binocucomm. This was Sly Cooper, master thief and leader of the Cooper gang. After a few minutes, he contacts Bentley.

"Sly, do you read me? Over." the turtle asks.

"Loud and clear, Bentley. What's the word?"

"Well, I've managed to disable most of the security in the museum but some of the laser systems are still online. I only hope you still got it, Sly." Bentley reminded.

"Don't worry, Bentley." Sly reassured. " I can handle any lousy laser. Just have Murray ready with the team van when I come out."

"Will do, buddy."

With that, Sly heads out for the museum via the rooftops. He jumps across many gaps, climbs up pipes, and walked across ropes until finally arriving to the museum window. He opens it and looks inside, seeing that the room was completely dark. Sly pulls out his binocucomm and sees the lasers throughout the entire room. He takes a moment to come up with a way to get through and sees several small points throughout the room thus giving him an idea.

"Hm… this looks like the perfect opportunity to brush up on my ancestor Rioichi Cooper's ninja spire jump. All I have to do is jump and hit the circle button. Just like old times."

With that, Sly jumps into the air and manages to land on a narrow point. He continues to ninja spire jump all the way to the other end of the room and enters another room. He looks inside and sees several museum cases containing many artifacts. But, he looks at the case at the end of the room containing a necklace with an emerald heart. He approaches the case, opens it and swaps out the necklace and puts his trademark calling card in its place.

"Good work, Sly. Head to the docking bay out back. We'll meet you there in the team van."

But before Sly could get out, a familiar feminine voice gets his attention saying, "I cannot believe you lied to me!"

Sly turns and sees that the source was an orange fox with blue hair, blue top and miniskirt, yellow jacket, and finally combat boots. This was Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, and Interpol officer assigned to capture Sly Cooper. But, it was after the Cooper Vault job, she and Sly decided to start a relationship due to him getting amnesia after taking a blast from Dr. M in order to save her. Sly saw that the expression on her face was a mix of anger and betrayal. Sly was in complete shock and asks, "Carmelita, wh-what are you doing here?"

"My job." Carmelita replies coldly. "But this isn't about me. This is about you, Cooper."

"Okay, Carmelita, just let me explain."

"Explain what?! You lied to me! she shouts and turns away form Sly. "I thought we had something?"

"We did, Carmelita."

"Yeah well, it's obvious we didn't! You lied to me! Used me! Face it, Sly! You'll never give up following your family name!"

"Alright now hold on, Carmelita! That's going to far! Leave my family out of this!" Sly replies raising his voice a little.

"And why should I do that, Cooper?!" Carmelita exclaims. "Is it because your father and everyone in you're family was nothing but lying, greedy, money grubbing, honorless criminals who stole from innocent people?!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Sly's outburst echoed throughout the halls of the museum. On the other end of Sly's communicator, Penelope, Bentley, and Murray were listening in on Sly and Carmelita's argument and were in complete surprise at his outburst to Carmelita. Even Carmelita was in complete surprise that she had her hands over her mouth because she knew that she went to far.

"Sly, I…." she said trying to speak but Sly interrupts her saying, "I'm not done yet. First off do not ever take my father or my family in vain like that! We are honorable! We stole only from other thieves, not from innocent people! But I guess you and I are different because you're just like every other cop!"

"What are you saying, Sly?"

"What I'm saying is you are black and white inside and out, Carmelita! You don't know the first thing about honor! In fact, I was willing to give it up to be with you! But now I see, all you care about is the badge! And since we couldn't make it work at all, we're back to playing cops and robbers again. Good luck trying to catch me." Sly says coldly.

With that, Sly pulls out and throws a smoke bomb between him and Carmelita, engulfing the entire room and causing her to cough. Eventually the smoke begins to clear and Carmelita saw that Sly was gone. She looks over at the display case and saw that the necklace was back where it belongs. But, all she had on her mind was the horrible things she just said to Sly. Meanwhile, out at the docking bay, Sly jumps into the team van and they van speeds off. Inside, Sly saw that his gang were staring at him. He says, "Listen guys, I'm sorry you guys had to hear that." But Bentley stops him saying, "Don't Sly, it wasn't you're fault. She had no right to insult your family like that. You and you're family are honorable no matter what."

"That's right, Sly. You're awesome now and forever." Murray says jumping in.

"I agree with them, Sly. You are truly an amazing thief. Never give that up." Penelope added.

"Thanks, guys. Well, looks like were back to the old ways again. But, it's all worth it. Hit it, Murray.!"

"You got it, chum!" Murray said pressing on the gas, causing the team van to speed up more.

Later back at her apartment, Carmelita was dressed in a light blue nightdress getting ready for bed. She place her shock pistol on the nightstand but she notices that the drawer was cracked open. She opens it and digs around in it, trying to make sure nothing was stolen, but instead pulls out a rose and another cooper calling card. She turns it around and sees a written note on the back.

She reads, "'Carmelita, these past few months have been my happiest. I'm really glad that we were able to get together and put aside our professional differences for a change. But, I can't keep lying to you forever. I've lied to you throughout our time together and it's time I told you the truth. I loved you with all my heart even if it meant giving up my family name. But I guess some things can never die. So that's why, I'm going to be pulling a heist with my friends soon. It'll be my last heist hopefully. But if not, all I can say is I'm sorry and that I hope this rose can make up for it. Love, Sly.'"

By the end of the letter, Carmelita was tearing up because Sly did love her for real and that he was willing to give up his family legacy for her. She eventually broke down and began to cry, covering her face because now she'll never be happy again. "I'm so sorry, Sly. It's all my fault." Meanwhile on a rooftop not far from the apartment building, Sly was watching her through his binocucomm and couldn't help but cry as well because of his mistake for her lying to her. "I'm sorry, Carmelita." Sly says. "I should never have lied to you." With that he puts his binocucomm away and hops off the rooftop.

Back in Carmelita's apartment, she regains her composure and looks down at the rose Sly left her thus turning her expression into seriousness because she had a new mission now: find Sly and ask for his forgiveness.

"Sly, I should never have hurt you like that. But I promise, I will make things right between us no matter what."

Afterwards, she places the rose on her nightstand, climbs under the covers, turns off her lamp and eventually fell asleep. And her new objective was clear.


	2. A Trap

Chapter 2

A Trap

Several months rolled by and Carmelita returned to her work at Interpol catching criminals and bringing them to justice. But, unfortunately, her work tends to leave criminals injured with shattered collar bones, cracked ribs, missing teeth and broken arms also because they usually tend to make fun of her relationship with Sly thus making her angry. This began to become a growing concern with her co workers including Chief Barkley. One day at Interpol, Carmelita was bringing in a lioness with a black ponytail. The two arrive in front of the receptions desk and the receptionist is in complete surprise.

"Oh my god. What did you do this one, Inspector Fox?!" the receptionist asks.

"Three fractured ribs." she answers. "I'll take her down to the lockup."

"Listen Carmelita, in case you want to talk, I'm available." the receptionist recommended but Carmelita doesn't reply. "No? Oh, okay."

Down in the holding cells, Carmelita escorted her prisoner to her cell. While she passed the other cells, all of the prisoners in those cells began to growl and hiss at her because she not only arrested them, but left them with injuries.

"You're dead when I get out of here, Inspector Fox!"

"You broke my arm, bitch!"

"You better sleep with an eye open, cop hag!"

But even as the inmates growled and hissed at her, Inspector Fox ignored them and escorted her prisoner until they eventually arrive to a cell. She opens the cell door, shoves the lioness in, and slams the cell door shut. Later, she makes her way up to the upper floors and makes her way to her office but is stopped by one of her co workers.

"Inspector Fox, Chief Barkley wants to see you."

"Alright, thanks Knox." she replies and heads for Chief Barkley's office. She arrives to the chief's office and enters inside.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Carmelita asks.

"Yes, Inspector Fox. The reason I wanted to see you is because the past few months you've arrested and brought in over two dozen criminals." Barkley comments.

"Is that a problem, sir?"

"As a matter of fact it is, Inspector Fox. Most of your arrests have left your catches with fractured collar bones, cracked ribs, broken arms and legs and most importantly, missing teeth." the chief explains.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

The chief lets out a sigh and says, "Look, you cannot just go and beat up criminals whenever your upset. Not only is it bad for Interpol, it's going to get us sued."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just can't help that they get on my nerves."

"Yes, which is why I want you to put an end to it once and for all. Otherwise, you'll leave me no choice but to take your badge."

"But sir I…"

"No buts!" the chief says raising his voice a little. "Is that understood?"

Feeling defeated, she lets out a sigh and says, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

Later back in her office, Carmelita was sitting at her desk with one of her hands holding her head up. Her facial expression made it clear that she was not happy with the outcome of her conversation with Chief Barkley. But, she put it behind her and turned toward a map with thumbtacks on Venice, Prague, China, Mesa city, and etc. These were the locations of Sly's past jobs with his gang. This was a sign that Carmelita was searching for Sly but had no luck. Most times, she wondered how Sly was doing himself.

Meanwhile, Sly retuned to his gang after breaking up with Carmelita but the break up took a toll on him. His friends tried their hardest to get him out of this funk but nothing helped. But all the while, he tries hard himself to get past the pain. But all of that was going to change. One afternoon, Bentley was in his lab on Thiefnet speaking with his many friends about any potential heists. At first, things seemed fruitless, but one friend came about a potential heist in Hamburg, Germany. After a long drive to Hamburg, establishing a safehouse, and putting together a plan, the Cooper gang was now ready to pull off the job. Later that night, they had arrived to the location but were all in surprise because it was in the warehouse district. Inside one of the warehouses, Sly was walking along the catwalk over many shipping crates below him. After looking for a few minutes, he contacts Bentley and says, "Hey Bentley, I'm looking around at this place and all I'm seeing are nothing but crates. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"This is the right place, Sly. But since you've got the same suspicious feeling like me, I hacked into the security feeds throughout the entire building just to be on the safe side." Bentley replies.

Sly continues walking along the catwalk while Bentley watched the security tapes for minutes from inside the team van. He then began to notice something about one of the crates. He zooms in close, switches to x-ray and spotted an unknown device. He analyzes the device and discovers that it was a bomb and the timer read 15 seconds. He spots Sly on another monitor thus putting the pieces together and needed to get Sly out of there.

"SLY! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"What's wrong, Bentley?" he asks.

"It's all a trap! The whole things been a setup! Get out of there!"

But before Sly could react, a loud explosion sound gets his attention. He turns and sees a massive explosion headed toward him thus causing him to turn and run. He ran as fast he could while the explosion followed behind him, destroying many of the other shipping crates in the warehouse. Eventually, he spots a window dead ahead of him and jumps through it and straight down into the water below. The windows shattered apart because of the explosion until finally the entire warehouse was completely destroyed. Sly pulls himself to the surface and watched as the warehouse was burning, but all he thought about was who attempted to kill him and why. But, he was pulled from his thoughts when he was pulled from the water by his good friend Murray and carried to the team van. The two arrive to the side of the van. The door opens revealing both Bentley and Penelope who pull Sly in and the door closes, engulfinf the entire van in darkness.


	3. Unexpected Visit

Chapter 3

Unexpected Visit

Interpol Parking Garage…9:15am

Inside the Interpol parking garage, Carmelita pulls into the Interpol parking garage in her red convertible and finally parks in her usual parking space. She gets out and makes her way over to the elevator. She presses the up button and the elevator door opens. She climbs aboard, presses the number three button and the elevator door closes and heads up to the third level. Soon, the elevator arrives to the third level and Carmelita climbs off but stops when one of her co workers runs past her thus confusing her. Another runs by her but she stops him and asks, "Hey, what's going on? What's the rush?"

"Haven't you heard? It's all over the news." the officer replies.

"What?" Carmelita asks raising one of her eyebrows.

"Come on."

The two officers make their way to the break room where all of the other offices including Chief Barkley and Detective Jessica Barnes, Carmelita's closest friend. She makes her way over next to her friend and began to watch he news as well. On the tv, a female rabbit in a light tan dress suit was sitting at a desk doing the news. This was Paris news anchor Lucy Yeager.

"Once again, the city of Hamburg in Germany is in a state of shock because late last night a massive explosion destroyed one of the warehouses in the warehouse district." she reports. "We now go live to our reporter on scene for a closer look. Jeffery?"

The news shifts to Hamburg at the wharf where a male husky was standing in front of the destroyed warehouse. Firefighters surrounded the destroyed warehouse attempting to investigate and police secured the area in order to investigate the explosion as well. The reporter in Jeffery Daniels.

"Thank you, Lucy. As you can see behind me, fire department and Hamburg police are working around the clock on the situation in order to investigate this." Jeffery reports. "Police have yet to determine if this was some sort of accident or a terrorist plot but there is one thing we can confirm, security personnel have found out that legendary master thief Sly Cooper was inside the warehouse several minutes before the explosion."

Then, security footage of inside the warehouse before the explosion appears on the tv. Just then, a raccoon in a blue shirt with a cane lands on the catwalk. Carmelita looks closely at the raccoon in the security footage trying to determine if it was Sly Cooper. If it was, she grew worried thinking that he might've been killed in the explosion. Later after the news, everyone returned to work filling out paperwork. But in Carmelita's office, Carmelita was sitting at her desk but she had her hands over her face because her very ringtail was possibly dead. She then began to remember the fun times she and Sly had together when they were together.

FLASHBACK:  
Several months ago, Sly and Carmelita were attending an event at the museum. But as they enjoyed socializing, Sly began to get a familiar feeling in his body. A feeling he only felt one other time before. It was hid old thieving itch acting up again, especially since he was in a museum surrounded by many art pieces. He wanted nothing more than to pull off a heist again, but he needed to resist the urge to pull of a heist in order to maintain his relationship with Carmelita. It didn't take long for Carmelita to notice and become concerned so she walks over to him and asks, "Sly, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay. I was just admiring the museums art pieces. Nothing to worry about." he replies.

"Are you sure, Sly?"

"Don't worry, Carmelita. I'll be okay. It's nothing to serious."

"I don't know, Sly. But I you say so."

"I know. In fact, let's go share a dance together." Sly suggests.

And so, Sly and Carmelita make their way onto the dance floor and began dancing together. First, they danced the tango for a while and finally, they slow danced the rest of the night. Several hours went by and both Sly and Carmelita eventually decided to head home to Carmelita's apartment for the night. After entering inside, Sly gets into the shower first while Carmelita sat in the living room watching tv. After taking his shower, Sly exits the bathroom wearing a just a pair of blue pajama pants.

"Showers free, Carmelita."

"Okay, Sly."

The raccoon makes his way past Carmelita who enters the bedroom and finally into the bathroom. He enters the living room and took over watching tv while Carmelita showered. Several minutes pass and Sly was still watching tv until finally Carmelita calls, "Sly, could you come here please?"

"Coming, Carmelita." Sly replies standing up and turns off the tv.

He makes his way into the bedroom but comes to a stop when he spots Carmelita wearing a sky blue bathrobe while sitting on the end of the bed with her legs crossed in a very seductive way.

"Feeling better now, Carmelita?" Sly asks playfully while sitting down next to her.

"Much better, ringtail." Carmelita replies playfully. "I feel very relaxed now."

With that Sly begins to tenderly kiss her on her lips and then works his way down to her neck thus causing her to giggle. She wanted nothing more than for Sly to continue what he was doing but she needed to stop him or risk ruining her surprise for him. "Slow down, Sly." she says pushing him back. "You're going to ruin my surprise."

She then stands up in front of the raccoon and began to undo the strap of her bathrobe and she slides it off of her, revealing that she was wearing dark blue bra and panties. Sly's reaction was very priceless thus making Carmelita giggle even more. She makes her way toward him, pushes him down onto the bed, climbs on top of him and the two made love with each other for hours. Several hours later, Sly was lying down on the bed sleep while and his beautiful vixen was resting on top of his chest until finally they began to stir. They both soon began to stir and they both looked at each other, staring into each others eyes.

"That was amazing, gorgeous. Especially you Carmelita." Sly complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment, Sly. You weren't so bad yourself." She replies. "I only wish it wouldn't end."

"Me too, Carmelita." Carmelita says. "I love you, Carmelita."

"I love you too, Sly." she replies and falls asleep again on Sly's chest.

END OF FLASHBACK

Carmelita lets out a sigh and smiles after remembering that night. It also gave her reason to hope that Sly was still alive. But she also had some confusion as to why Sly was involved in the explosion in Hamburg. This was something that didn't make sense. Meanwhile, at the Cooper hideout, Sly was indeed alive and fast asleep in his bedroom. He began to stir and finally wakes up. He looks around at his surroundings trying to determine where he was and soon spotted the one thing he'd recognize. It was the one item he'd known for a very long time… the Thievius Raccoonus. It was at that moment, he finally established that he was back in his room at the hideout in Paris.

"I'm back in my room in the hideout." Sly established. "But, how did I get here?"

He stands up from the bed, walks over to the door, and exits his room. He walks down the hallway and soon enters the living room and not only sees his friends Bentley, Penelope and Murray, but also Dimitri, Panda King, and the Guru as well thus making him more confused at what was going on. The other team members see that their friend was moving and begin making their way toward him in order to greet their leader but Murray beat them to it.

"Sly! You're okay!" Murray shouts pulling him into a very painful hug.

"Of course, Murray." Sly says finding trouble breathing. "Can you put me down now? I… can't… breathe!"

"Opps. Sorry, buddy." Murray replies and releases his grip on Sly.

After Murray releases Sly from his death grip bearhug, Sly proceeds to say hi to the other team members. After introductions were finished, the gang all gathered in the dining room and began discussing about the explosion in the warehouse district in Hamburg, Germany in order to determine whether it was an accident or intentional as well. But all through the debate, Sly had his mind on Carmelita and how she was doing since the last time they saw each other. He thought to himself. "I wonder how Carmelita's doing. It's been awhile since I saw her. Maybe later tonight, I'll pay her a quick visit."

"So that's why, we all need to lay low for a little while." Bentley announces. "It's just until we determine what's going on."

"Are you serious about this, Bentley?" Sly asks in disbelief. "I mean how are we going to pull off any future heists"?

"Look Sly, I know it's in you're blood to be a master thief but it's not worth risking your life." Bentley explains. "Besides, it'll only be awhile. Just until we find out what's going on."

Sly lets out a sigh and says, "Alright Bentley, I trust you."

But Sly didn't feel too discouraged because it wasn't going to affect his plan to see Carmelita. Later that night when the other Cooper gang members were already fast asleep, Sly grabs his cane and sneaks out of his room through the window and takes off into the night. He runs across several rooftops, walked along several ropes and wires and even ninja spire jumps across several narrow points. Soon, he eventually arrives on a rooftop across from an apartment building. He pulls out his binocucomm and spots Carmelita in her bedroom wearing her light blue nightgown. He wanted nothing more than to be with Carmelita again but he began to have second thoughts about seeing her again after what he did to her.

"Come on Sly, just go for it. Just go in there and tell you're sorry." he says to himself.

With that, Sly makes his way across to the apartment rooftop and begins making his way down toward Carmelita's balcony. He looks inside and saw the living room he used to share with her was dark. Using his skill, he picks the lock to the door and sneaks into the apartment living room undetected. Inside, he looks around at his surroundings and remembers how beautiful it looked. But, inside Carmelita's room, she gets up from her bed because she was hungry and wanted a quick snack. She opens her door but stops when she spots a shadowy figure standing in her living room. Utilizing her police training, she charges and jumps the intruder from behind, causing the two to fall to the floor.

"I don't know what you were thinking breaking into my apartment but you better hope you have health insurance after I get done with you."

She grabs the intruders arm and puts it in a very painful armbar. Sly couldn't withstand the pain which is why he needed to find a way to make Carmelita stop but eventually Carmelita pulls out a pair of handcuffs from the side table and slaps them onto the intruder. "Got you!" Carmelita shouts in triumph. "Now turn over on your back so I can see you're face!"

She turns the intruder on his back and proceeds to turn the light on in order to see his face. But upon seeing his face, her expression turned to shock and says in disbelief, "Sly?"


	4. Making Amends

Chapter 4

Making Amends

Author's note:

 _Hey everyone, I'm back with a brand new chapter for Sly Cooper Vengeance Against Thieves. Sorry it's late but I've been busy with my other projects like two new called Eclipse of a Hero and Eagle Eye. Both stories will be up soon. Also, I have a special lion king project and a Star Fox misadventures story starring none other than Marcus McCloud and his friends. Anyway, enjoy my new chapter for Vengeance against Thieves and let me know in the comments what you guys think and in the meantime, enjoy the day and stay frosty._

Hamburg, Germany…..11:41pm

Back in Hamburg, all of the city was still on high alert because of the explosion in the warehouse district. At the local hotel, Natalie was in her room talking on the phone with Maria while pacing back and forth.

"Are you telling me Cooper's not only alive but he's not in Hamburg?!"

"Calm down, Natalie." Maria says on the other end.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I'll be calm when I put a bullet in Cooper's head for killing my sister!"

On the other end, Maria was in a olive green one piece swimsuit sunbathing by the pool while armed dog, cat, bird and crocodile guards carrying HK- G36s, AK-47s, FN-SCARS, M249E2 SAWs, and Austeyr F885s patrolled the compound.

"Natalie, if you'd calm down for a minute then maybe I can tell you something important."

Natalie lets out a sigh and replies, "Alright, go ahead."

"Well, what I was going to tell you is my contact in Paris told me Cooper and his gang are back in Paris right at this moment."

Hearing what Maria just said, Natalie was in complete surprise. This was her second opportunity to take out Cooper and his gang. "So, he's gone back home, huh?" she asks.

"It would appear that way, Natalie. The only problem is we don't know where he and his gang are hiding out."

"Heh. Relax, Maria. I'll find him easily." Natalie assures.

"And how do you plan to do that, exactly?"

"Simple, all I need is the right bait. Whereas in this case, we just need to know what bait to use on Cooper."

"Alright, get yourself on the next flight to Paris." Maria orders. "Once there, maintain observation status only and find out as much as you can about Cooper. With any luck, you'll know the bait we need to get his attention."

"Alright, I'm on the next flight to Paris as soon as possible."

"Excellent. And try not to cause a scene there, will you?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep a low profile in Paris so don't worry about a thing." Natalie assures and finally hangs up.

Back in Paris, in Carmelita's apartment, Carmelita was still in complete shock because Sly was not only still alive but he was okay and sitting on her living room floor. This was an expected turn of events. "I don't understand, Sly." Carmelita says confused. "How are you here? I thought you were dead."

"I can explain, Carmelita." Sly answers sitting up. "What had happened was my gang and I were called out to Germany for a job. When we got there, we somehow found ourselves in the warehouse district."

"The warehouse district? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. In fact, Bentley was pretty suspicious of the job also. Anyway, I was inside the warehouse exploring when out of nowhere, the whole building began to explode. I turned and ran as fast as I could until I managed to get out through a window and landed into the ocean outside. After that, my gang and I came back and decided to lay low for a while until we figure out what this was all about." Sly explained.

"You still didn't answer my other question, Sly."

"Right, I was coming to that, Carmelita. So the reason why I came by you're apartment was because I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"Sorry? F-For what, Sly?" Carmelita asks.

"For lying to about my amnesia and for the way I reacted toward you the night we broke up. But most of all, for not telling you about my feelings from the beginning."

"Really, Sly?"

"Really, Carmelita. I should've been completely honest with you about my feeling toward you from the start."

Carmelita was once again left in complete surprise after hearing Sly's heartfelt apology toward her and that he did have feelings for her even before he faked his amnesia. It was then that she remembered their kiss at the Krak Karov volcano before he cuffed her to he railing to escape, to the dance they shared at Rajan's ball at his palace in India, and the very moment Sly nearly gave his life to protect her from Dr. M's attack during the Cooper Vault job.

"Anyway Carmelita, that's all I wanted to tell you. So, I guess I should be going." Sly says taking off the handcuffs. He grabs his cane and finally begins making his way toward the back patio door.

The vixen notices Sly leaving and realizes that her opportunity to make amends was getting away. "Sly, wait! I need to talk to you!" she calls. "Sure Carmelita, what's on you're mind?" Sly asks.

"Sly, as it turns out, I also wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said the night we seperated."

"Really, Carmelita?" Sly asks.

"Yes, Sly. I never should've said any of those hurtful things about you're father and you're family."

"It wasn't you're fault, Carmelita. You were in pain because of my mistake. So don't blame yourself. In fact, we can split the blame 70-30." Sly suggests.

"70-30?"

"Yeah, I get 70 and you get 30."

"Hm… as good as that sounds, I prefer 50-50 better."

"50-50, huh? That'll work."

"Good. Now there's just one more matter we need to work out between us, ringtail."

"Really"? Sly asks walking back over to her. "What's kind of matter?"

"This." She replies and pulls Sly into a kiss.

Sly was surprised at what was happening right now while at the same time confused but he wasn't complaining one bit. He wraps his arms around Carmelita and she wraps her arms around Sly's neck. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each passing second. Sly then hoists her up and wraps her legs around his waist. The two make their way into the bedroom and Sly kicks the door behind them.

Early the next morning, the sun began to rise over the city of Paris, signalling the start of another day. The light of the sun makes over many of the buildings and roads, including the Eiffel tower itself. Finally, the light lands on Carmellita's apartment building. Inside Carmelita's bedroom, the sunlight shines throught the window, rvaling Sly's shirt, leg pouch, and belt were on the floor along with Carmelita's nightgown too. The sunlight then reveals Sly sleeping peacefully in the bed with Carmelita. Eventually, Sly begins to stir from his sleep and finally he wakes up. He looks around his surroudings and remembers where he was. He then looks down and sees his vixen sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiles and then plants a kiss on her lips causing her to stir and finally open her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sly says. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, ringtail." Carmelita replies. "By the way, do the rest of your gang even know you're here?"

"Probably not, Carm. In fact, chances are my disappearance should be noticed by the time they're awake. So, I'd better get back." Sly explained and climbs out of the bed much to Carmelita's disappointment.

"Sly, do you really have to go? I don't want you to go."

"I know, Carmelita. But, I have to get back to them."

"Okay, Sly. Just promise you'll still keep in touch with me."

"I promise." Sly replies and gives her a kiss as a guarantee and then proceeds to finish getting dressed and takes off for his gangs hideout.

 _There you are guys. Another amazing chapter for Vengeance against Thieves. Sorry that it was a little late but my family is going through some problems right now with my sister going through a divorce and her ex on the rampage but I promise that I'll keep the chapters for my stories coming but I will take my time. Anyway, have a good day and stay frosty._

 _Also, all Sly Cooper stories are the property of Sanzaru gaming and Sony. No copyright intended._


End file.
